The Forgotten Stars
by rubinella
Summary: Corallyn Eannson, better known as Synna Laconorlen, joins Hogwarts after being shut off from the world all her life. What people don't know is that she is different from others. There's a reason for the stars on her arm. Will a certain blonde boy uncover the truth? Or will Corallyn live in the shadows of her family forever? *Rated T cause I'm paranoid*


**My first Harry Potter fanfiction :D I only wrote a one-shot for Harry Potter, and this is my first official fanfiction for it :D I hope this chapter isn't too long or too short, its been a while since I've written. Anyway, ENJOY! :D Oh and I do NOT own Harry Potter, I only own this story line and my own characters. :)**

* * *

_***Synna's POV***_

I struggled to carry my trunks as I shuffled into The Hogwarts Express. I adjusted my thick black glasses on my nose as I gazed out of the window in my train compartment. So, I was finally going to Hogwarts.

For my whole life I've been locked away from the world, in a small magic school no one knew about. Cut off from the world, no friends, nothing. Of course, there were other students at that school, but they were all quite stuck-up and obsessed with blood purity.

You see, I go under the name of Synna Laconorlen, when my real name is Corallyn Eannson. I have no clue why my parents want me to go under a fake name, but at the age of ten I decided to stop asking, since they wouldn't tell me anything. At the age of eight they shipped me away to Lizardslash Academy of Witchcraft. Thats right. A girls school.

I'm not really sure of the reason I've been sent to Hogwarts for my third to seventh year, but I know that I'll be completely out of place. Why? Lizardslash Academy was in the middle of NOWHERE. Which means no outside contact at any time. We only got sent back a few days for Christmas, but that wasn't enough time to learn about the real world.

I have two older brothers, Andy Tenshonomas (Thomas Eannson) and Jean Parsonens (Jasper Eannson). They both go to Hogwarts, Thomas is in 5th year and Jasper is in 7th year. I haven't seen them since I was 8, because they always spent Christmas at Hogwarts.

I got a few occasional letters from them, saying that they thought hiding our identities was unfair and that they wouldn't talk to our parents because we had been restricted.

The only thing that reminded me everyday that I had a different identity was the small black stars scattered over my left arm, forcing me to wear long sleeved tops. There were exactly six stars on my arm and one star behind my ear.

Jasper and Thomas both have a single star behind their ear, which is easy to cover up usually. In one of their letters they said that they tried researching the star symbols but they couldn't find anything.

So here I am, on the train to Hogwarts, with no clue what-so-ever on what to do. I arrived early at the station, so I had twenty minutes before the train actually started. I spent the first ten  
minutes reading some muggle books. At least no one-

'Is this compartment free?'

So close.

I turned around to look at the door. A boy with black hair and glasses was standing there with a boy with ginger hair and a girl with brown hair. I nodded, and the two boys sat across from me  
while the girl sat next to me.

'Whats your name?' The girl asked.

Now don't get me wrong, they are probably nice people, but what if for a miraculous reason they found out about my real identity? What if there was a criminal with the surname Eannson and they thought we were related?! Calm down Synna, calm down...

'Synna Laconorlen.' I answered, my eyes glued to the book.

'I've never seen you around before.' She said, 'By the way my name is Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasely and that's Harry Potter.' She gestured at the other two boys, who gave little waves.

The boy with black hair stared at me, and I gave him a questioning look.

'Hes waiting for you to realise who he is.' Ron said.

'Sorry, but I don't think I know you.' I said to Harry, and his eyes widened.

'So you don't know who Harry Potter is?' Hermione asked, shocked.

'Nope.'

'The Dark Lord?'

'Not a clue.'

'Does lightning scar ring a bell?'

'Nope.'

They all looked shocked for a moment, but then they started laughing.

'Finally someone who doesn't know who Harry is!' Ron said.

For the next half an hour, they filled me up with details about how Harry defeated a guy called Voldy, a dark wizard I think.

'Synna, what Hogwarts House are you in?' Hermione asked me.

I thought for a second. I had tried on the sorting hat in the summer holidays, and I can remember it took quite a while to choose what house I should go in.

'Ravenclaw.' I said, remembering the hat's choice.

'We're all in Gryffindor.' Harry said.

'Well, at least your not in Slytherin with the slimy git.' Ron said.

'Who?' I asked.

'Draco Malfoy.' Hermione said.

As if on cue, the compartment door opened, and a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes stood there, a smirk plastered on his face.

'Looks like you just can't stop talking about me, ay?' He said, his expression disgusted when he looked at Harry and Ron.

'Actually, we were just telling Synna how much of a slimy git you are.' Ron said.

'Synna?' Malfoy asked.

He turned my way, obviously only just realising that I was in the compartment. He looked familiar, but I couldnt remember him at all.

'I believe we haven't been presented.' He said, pure sneer on his face.

Before I could answer Ron interupted.

'Malfoy what are you doing here anyway?'

Suddenly, the train came to a stop. We could hear heavy rain pour on the train and lightning. We turned around to the window to see that we were still on the rails and Hogwarts wasn't in sight.  
When I turned around, Draco wasn't there.

'The train probably stopped because of the thunderstorm.' Hermione said.

'You don't say?' Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione was about to say something back, when the lights went off.

'Thunderstorm.' Harry said simply.

To be truthful, I hate thunderstorms. Actually "Hate" is an understatement. I can't stand thunderstorms. The whole idea of thunder scares me.

'I have to go to the bathroom.' I lied, when really I just wanted to find a place with lights.

I walked down the corridor, barely lit by the wands of students in the compartment shining through the glass. As I walked further into the corridor, most of the compartments were empty, and that made the corridor pitch black. I was about to turn back and find my way back to my compartment when I bumped into something, causing me to fall onto what ever that was.

'Ouch...' I muttered, rubbing my head.

I realised I had falled on someone, as that person raised their wand and said 'Lumos', making their want light up.

I took a better look at their face, and realised who it was.

'S-sorry!' I said to him as I tried to stand up.

I was about to get up on my feet when he took my wrist, sliding the sleeve down and looking at the stars.

All that for dodging attention.


End file.
